


Wounded

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is injured, Hermann is upset, and Hannibal has a solution to a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

Title: Wounded  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Hannibal Chau, Fang  
Word Count: 1,102  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt is injured, Hermann is upset, and Hannibal has a solution to a problem.

 

"Where is he?" After seeing the angry look on Hermann's face, Fang put herself between him and Hannibal. "Fang, please step to the side. I need to have a discussion about employee safety with your boss."

"Let him through, Fang. He's already stressed enough." Hannibal rose to his feet as Hermann came closer. "Newt's in surgery. He fractured his arm in two places and they're going to use pins to put it back together again."

The color drained from Hermann's cheeks and he wobbled back and forth. For a moment, Hannibal thought Hermann was going to faint. He looked around for somewhere out of the way and spotted a door down the hall.

"Come with me." Hermann didn't move until Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder. "I think we need more privacy, don't you?"

The door Hannibal had seen was blocked by a nurse. The nurse glared at Hannibal. "I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go in there. There are places to sit in the waiting room."

"Get out of the way." When the nurse opened his mouth, Hannibal leaned down until his face was only inches from the other man. "Now." The nurse fled down the hall. "In here, Doc."

"I can't feel him. Why can't I feel him?" Hermann sagged against Hannibal as they entered the room. "I can always feel him."

Hannibal tried to move Hermann towards an empty hospital bed, but Hermann began to struggle against him, lashing out with the hand holding the cane. The cane hit Hannibal in the shoulder, causing him to erupt in some of the most colorful swearing Hermann had ever heard. "That's enough." He caught the cane in his hand the second time Hermann swung and yanked the smaller man closer. "I know you're upset, but if you hit me again, I am going to hit you back and you'll be glad we're already in a damn hospital."

Hermann tried and failed to pull his cane free. "This is your fault. If he hadn't been working for you, he'd be fine."

"Do you want to know what happened?" With his free hand, Hannibal pulled his sunglasses off. He narrowed his eyes. "We were in the warehouse. One of my new employees, who insisted he'd driven a forklift before, lost control and slammed into a pile of crates. Newt saw it before I did and he shoved me out of the way. A crate holding Kaiju bone fragments hit him. It probably would have killed me. If he hadn't been moving, it might have killed him too."

"Oh."

The word was soft, barely above a whisper, and Hannibal had to strain his ears to hear it. He let go of the cane. "Doc?" The fight had gone out of Hermann and Hannibal could see the man's body trembling. "He's going to be okay."

"You don't know that." Hermann rubbed his temple. "I've been reaching out to him and it's like he's just beyond my grasp. I can't..."

"I have an idea." Hannibal took a deep breath. "Do you remember a couple months ago when you fell off the ladder and banged up your ribs?" Hermann nodded. "Newt damn near had a panic attack. He could feel it right up until they gave you something to help you sleep. He looked at the time on your chart when he got to the Shatterdome medical wing so he knew exactly when it had happened."

Hermann blinked. "Are you saying our connection is blocked by strong medications?"

"That was his theory." Hannibal shrugged. "What you two have is something no one else has experienced. We found a way around it, though. He thought you'd get pissed about it, so I doubt it's come up."

"How?"

"We were still on the plane when you got hurt. Newt freaked out enough that the captain said if he didn't settle down, they were going to restrain him. So I grabbed hold of him and I didn't let go until he calmed down again. Once Newt relaxed, he could find you again. It might work for you too."

"Are you saying you cuddled my partner?" Hermann raised an eyebrow. "And now you're proposing to do the same thing with me?"

"I don't cuddle." Hannibal crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm just saying if you want to try it, I'm willing to give it a shot."

"What do we need to do?" Hermann eyed Hannibal warily. "I'm not going to sit down on the floor. That would be uncomfortable for both of us and moreso for me afterwards."

"Just get over here." Hannibal held his arms out. "We'll do a manly embrace for a few minutes. That might do the trick."

"I'll do it, but we will keep this to ourselves for right now. Newton would never let me hear the end of it." Hermann took a couple steps forward. "A 'manly embrace'? Really?"

"I already told you, I don't cuddle." Hannibal closed the distance between the two of them and then carefully wrapped his arms around Hermann's body. "Breathe with me, Doc. In for a count of five, out for a count of eight. Trust me." Hannibal's arms shifted a little, giving Hermann a bit more space, but stayed wrapped around him.

Hermann closed his eyes and began to breathe as Hannibal instructed. After two minutes, he began to feel relaxed. After five, he felt something dance along the back of his mind. "I can feel him!"

"That's good." Hannibal rested his chin on Hermann's shoulder. "How is he?"

"He seems to be okay, though he's grumbling about possible damage to his tattoos from the surgery." Hermann straightened up as Hannibal stepped backward. "I apologize for my previous behavior. I know you wouldn't deliberately put Newton in harm's way. He's constantly speaking highly of you."

"You were just worried. People lash out when they're scared." Hannibal's cell pinged in his pocket. "That's Fang. I told her to let me know when the doctor came out to talk about Newt."

"Let's go see what they have to say."

\---

Newt's eyes fluttered open and he gave Hermann a smile. "Hey, Hermann. I totally saved Hannibal's life. And my arm feels weird."

"He told me." Hermann reached out, taking Newt's hand in his own. He stroked his thumb over Newt's palm. "That was very heroic. The doctor told me they were very careful during the surgery and they barely damaged your tattoos."

"Awesome. I was worried." Newt yawned. "I'm kinda sleepy."

Leaning in, Hermann kissed Newt's temple. "You rest. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
